Joker: The Birth of a Madmam
by Crommwell
Summary: See Joker's life before he was the Clown Prince of Crime. When he was just your unaverage teen. Full of love, loss, depression, and far more violence then absolutely necessary : Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Blood._

_Blood and crying._

_He sat there for hours ,before he realized that he was the one crying .Looking at the body below him ,he saw himself beating the victim over and over again. As he turned around, he saw what, in his rage, had drawn on the wall, written in blood._

**_HOOD_**


	2. Boxing Match!

_Author's Notes: This isn't the official story of the Joker, it's just my interpretation. There may be some minor issues with some of the characters that I didn't create, story and background and crap...and I don't care! Please enjoy regardless._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, and I never will_

January 28, 1999

Smallville High, Kansas

Jack White, 15; 9th Grade

_Right hook. Left. Uppercut. Block. Haymaker. Involuntary laughter. Repeat. _"That punching bag won't be hurting anyone else." Slowly, as his mind cleared, his uncontrollable laughter came to a halt. Jack White, clad in the sleeveless red hoodie that was the unofficial school practice uniform, turned and saw his friends Clark and… and Clark's two other friends. _What are their names, what are their names _Jack thought to himself. "I brought Chloë and Pete," _Remember, Chloë and Pete, Chloë and Pete _"you're up next, right?" Clark asked, referring to the match going on in the other room. "Yep, go right on in. Wish me luck." Jack answered, jerking his gloved hand towards the door. "Good luck!" They called, walking in to join the other spectators. A few minutes later, he went out into the ring.

His opponent was Michael Rivet, from Granville High. He weighed in at 154, near the max weight for middleweight class. As the school announcer called out their names, schools, and weights, Jack and Michael strapped up their helmets, readjusted their gloves, and stepped into their corners.

At the bell, they started to box. As his heart started pumping faster, and adrenaline pumped into his brain, his PBA started to act up, as it always did. Jack immediately started with a right hook to the head. Using the disorientation that followed the blow, he followed with two jabs to the abdomen. Michael blocked the next swing to his face, and launched a fist back. Jack leaped back out of reach, and let out a whooping gale of laughter. Michael swung again, this time hitting Jack's shoulder. The staggering hit, coupled with him roaring with false merriment, almost knocked him over. Luckily, the bell rung again, signaling the end of the round, with Jack won the round 3-1.

They both went back to their corners and got some water. Jack's arm was aching from that shoulder blow. _I should end this quickly…_ As soon as the bell went off, Jack charged forward and smashed Michael's nose in. Blood spewed out, but Jack was already delivering a blow to his ribs. Michael staggered back, and put up a weak guard. Jack wormed his fist through it and bashed his nose again. Michael sagged back against the ropes. Jack smashed his nose in one more time before Michael passed out. The referee rushed out in between them. "7-1, knockout, in favor of Smallville's Laughing Jack!" Jack walked back to the locker room as Grandville's team carried Michael out.

Afterwards, Jack was cramming his stuff in his locker. "Yo, Laughing Jack!" Jamal, one of the football jocks, yelled at him "We're going to the lanes for your win. You coming?" he asked "No, my social worker's in town, so I have to see her." came the reply. "Ok. I'll tell everyone." "See ya. I've got to piss." Jack commented, walking to the nearest restroom. "See you later, man." Jamal called back, heading toward the exit.

A short time later, Jack walked out and heard a soft sobbing coming the girl's restroom. Curiosity soon got the better than him, so he opened the door, and slunk in. Jack instantly saw blood pooling out from one the stalls. _Oh crap._ Quickly opening the door, he saw a pale girl slumped unconsciously in the blood. _Oh God…_ He did the only thing he could do. He picked up her limp body, and carried her to the hospital.

_Author's notes: I hope you enjoy the new series! This is my first article on this site, so reviews greatly help. Tentative list of characters:_

_Joker/Jack White! (obviously)_

_Harlequin/Harley Quinn! (not for late in the series)_

_Superman/Clark Kent! (as a minor role for once)_

_Catwoman! (maybe...)_

_Joe Chill! (very important)_

_Batman! (not actually that important...)_

_More! (because you can't have a series with six people)_


End file.
